Aka Manah (Multiversal Legends Film Universe)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Aka Manah in the Multiversal legends Film Universe. To see the original version see here; Aka Manah. |origin = Multiversal Legends Film Universe|occupution = Lord of the Six Serpents Demonic Warlord |powers/skills = |hobbies = |goals = |crime = Genocide Omniversal terrorism Conspiracy Inciting violence Multiple war crimes Mass murder Enslavement Arson Witchcraft |type_of_villian = Godly Hatemonger}} The Nameless Evil, known by his adopted name Aka Manah or Lord of the Six Serpents, is a sadistic demonic warlord, Nekrozoth's closest ally, and the secondary antagonist of the Multiversal Legends Film Universe. As well as being an extremely powerful demon with near omnipotent abilities (raging from cosmic manipulation to the literal creation of life), he has claimed to be the physical manifestation of the Six Serpents (wrath, envy, deceit, hate, control, and chaos) giving him control over a wide variety of emotions. He was responsible for sinking the Omniverse into a literal pit of hatred and despair for a period of six weeks, an event which Jack Spark would later dub "reverse spirit week". As well as being a strategic and tactical master mind, Manah is the unforgiving uncle of Ballack. He (alongside Nekrozoth) is the overarching antagonist of Beyond Dimension, the secondary antagonist of Legend, and a major antagonist in the spin off film Spark. he is also the main antagonist of champions of the Multiverse. He is voiced by his creator HeresJosh, although his voice alternates with a surprise cameo from Nekrozoth's voice actor during his death scene. Bio Background Not much is know about Manah's origins, as he (unlike his original counterpart) has relatively few speaking roles in the series. His backstory was explored during the conversation between Jack Spark and Legend in Legend's chronicle library, in which Legend reveals Manah came existence after a powerful king tricked the god Ahriman into creating him a being capable of toppling nations. As Manah grew in power, the king became more abusive and bias towards him. He was forced to live on the fringes of society and was regularly betrayed and mocked by the people around him. He slowly began to grow a hatred for society as a whole and his love of violence grew. He was also seen in a flashback in ''Beyond Dimensions ''as Spark begins cycling through the events of the Omniverse. He sees Manah running through a forest, the sound of people's cheers and laughter coming from outside. He eventually falls to his knees and cover his ears, screaming in rage. To his surprise, a raven comes to his comfort, which he gently strokes. The vision transitions to Manah looking in horror as the forest catches fire before Spark's ship is attacked by Malroc's fleet. Manah apparently trapped the entire kingdom in what could only be described as a "psychic magnet", physically and emotionally paralyzing everybody inside as he sets fire to town square. He begins to make his way towards the castle, looking at the scorched bodies of children and men alike. After slaughtering the gate guards, he enters the castle and proceeds to enter the throne room, instantly killing the king, his wife, his adviser, and his three children. He later raises the king from the dead for further torture. The rest of his origins are left mostly obsolete, it was common knowledge to the people of the Omniverse that he and his associates (called Manah's Disciples at the time) were responsible for the horrific massacres of the Fifith Realm, murdering thousands of people in the temple of Deus under the orders of Nekrozoth. This event was also depicted in one of Sparks' visions, with Manah being seen at the temple enterance with a flaming sword. Trivia * Aka Manah, along with Malroc, William Braxxon, Nekrozoth, Artillery, Malum Darkstein, and Master Onslaught are the only main antagonist that are Pure Evil. * He and Artillery are the third most recurring antagonist of Film universe, leaving Malroc at second, and Nekrozoth at first. Category:Multiversal Legends Villains Category:Hatemongers Category:Deities/Gods Category:Misanthropes Category:Slavers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Genocidal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Terrorists Category:Necromancers Category:Ancient Category:Evil from the past Category:Pure Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Enigmatic Category:Arsonists Category:Magic Category:War Criminals Category:Master Manipulators Category:Masterminds Category:Immortals Category:Warlords Category:Demons Category:Power Hungry Category:Powerful Demons Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sadists Category:Satan Category:Psychopath Category:Movie Villains Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Nameless Category:Dark Forms Category:Bigger Bads